2018-19 Michigan Winter Cyclone Season
The 2018-19 Michigan Winter Cyclone Season is a current tropical cyclone event. It began on November 1, 2018 and will end on April 1, 2019. The storms in this basin tend to be weaker than typical tropical cyclones in a season, mainly due to overall higher wind shear. The first cyclone, Alina, formed on August 26, the earliest formation of the first storm in a season since the 2007-08 season. The season is expected to be above normal, due to an anticipated El Nino event. Winter Weather Outlook Areas of Potential Development:N/A Season Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:730 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2016 till:01/05/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TL value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Winter_Low_=_<63_km/h_(<39_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_=_63-88_km/h_(39-55_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Category_2_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_3_=_118-159-km/h_(73-99_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_4_=_160-199_km/h_(99-124_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥200_km/h_(≥124_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Alina" from:09/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:C1 text:"Benjamin" from:28/11/2016 till:05/12/2016 color:C3 text:"Callie" from:11/12/2016 till:17/12/2016 color:C4 text:"Drake" from:15/12/2016 till:23/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Ellie" from:24/12/2016 till:26/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Franco" from:31/12/2016 till:05/01/2017 color:C1 text:"Gabby" barset:break from:02/01/2017 till:05/01/2017 color:C1 text:"Horst" from:22/01/2017 till:26/01/2017 color:C3 text:"Iva" from:30/01/2017 till:02/02/2017 color:C1 text:"James" from:05/02/2017 till:10/02/2017 color:C2 text:"Korrina" from:07/02/2017 till:08/02/2017 color:TL text:"12M" from:10/02/2017 till:15/02/2017 color:C4 text:"Levi" bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April TextData = pos:(499,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(643,23) text:"scales)" The Accumulated Cyclone Energy index for the 2018-19 Michigan Winter Cyclone Season, as of December 5, is 11.1525 units. Storms Severe Winter Cyclone Alina In early to mid August, the remnants of Hurricane Flynn, all the way from the Mediterranean, entered the basin. The remnants stalled over Lake Superior for many days, due to a dominating high, and the remnants eventually developed into Winter Low 01M, on August 26. Twelve hours later, it intensified into Winter Storm Alina. Alina gradually strengthened in a low-shear environment, and it reached hurricane-equivalent status on August 28. The storm rapidly intensified as waters became warmer, and it peaked on August 30, as a minimal major hurricane on the SSHWS. Alina then made landfall in the Shesheeb Bay Provincial Nature Reserve at peak strength. Alina weakened as it continued inland, making a second landfall near Red Rock, Ontario as a Category 1 tropical cyclone. Alina curved eastward and dissipated on August 31. Winter Cyclone Benjamin In early November, a large frontal system passed over Michigan. As it moved past, a low pressure area developed from leftover convective activity. In mostly favorable conditions, the low organized into Winter Low 02M on November 9. The next day, it intensified into Winter Cyclone Benjamin. Benjamin gradually strengthened to a peak of 45 mph, and maintained that intensity until it made landfall in Algoma, Wisconsin. It briefly moved over water again before making a second landfall in Oconto, Wisconson, as a minimal tropical storm. It continued inland, dissipating on November 13. Severe Winter Cyclone Callie On November 28, a Winter Low developed in Lake Erie. The following day, it strengthened into Winter Cyclone Callie. On November 30, Callie made landfall in Dutton, Ontario. It traversed the land, weakening back to a winter low. On December 1, Callie emerged into lake Huron, where strengthening resumed. Callie began to curve east due to the influence of a low pressure area, and on December 4, the storm became a Category 1 tropical cyclone on the saffir-simpson scale. That evening, Callie made landfall in Miller Lake, Ontario, with winds of 75 mph. Callie then entered the Georgian Bay, where strong wind shear began to weaken the storm. Callie quickly weakened, making a third and final landfall in Moon River, Ontario. The storm continued inland, dissipating early on December 5. Severe Winter Cyclone Drake The remnants of this storm re-developed into Polar Storm Holy in the Arctic basin. Winter Cyclone Ellie Winter Cyclone Franco Winter Cyclone Gabby Winter Cyclone Horst Severe Winter Cyclone Iva Winter Cyclone James Winter Cyclone Korrina Winter Low 12M Severe Winter Cyclone Levi Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the great lakes during the 2018-19 season. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Porygon Hurricane Organization in the summer of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022-23 season. Category:Michigan Winter Cyclone Season Category:Porygonal Category:Live Seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season